


Back Hug

by Myly



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Back Hug, F/M, Fluff, Girls' Generation Song, Sacred Tree, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myly/pseuds/Myly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome started thinking about Inuyasha as she watched the Sacred Tree. The night was cold, and she could not get warm alone. Music by Girls' Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here. I had already posted it on another site, but even so, I had the desire to show it to you. Hope you like it, thank you (and sorry for my english lol)  
> I own nothing, all rights reserved for their and rightful owners.

_**Quietly hug me from behind, rest your chin on my shoulder** _

_**Not too strong but softly hug me so I can feel your warmth** _

The afternoon was calm, serene. The sky was painted with various shades of orange, due to the sunset, and the breeze blew gently on her face. The leaves danced harmoniously a long waltz that melody.

Everyone else was in the village, while she stood there in silence, looking at that big tree. She could not be there, something bothered her, was when she left the small wooden hut and went to the place where she was now.

The air was getting cold. That caused chills on her skin. She tried to cover her arms with her hands, but no use. She needed something warmer, something that made her feel warm and safe... She needed someone special.

_**Like warm and comfortable clothes, you always embraced me cozily** _

_**You suit me better than the nice clothes in the shop window** _

\- InuYasha...

Kagome thought about him all the time. She spent half the day just thinking about him, and how much she loved him.

Suddenly, she sensed the presence of something, someone standing nearby, away from view.

\- Kagome...

The wind stopped blowing, silence invaded the place, and when least expected, she felt a gentle touch involving her small body, a back hug.

_**I hope I can wear you every day and spend all our time together** _

_**Even on days I want to lean on with your tears, always** _

_**You cover my heart** _

He was there. InuYasha was there. So close to her, hugging her, and it was such a deep hug... she felt as if her own heart was being touched. It was expected that her heart began to accelerate. Kagome had never felt a hug like that.

_**I lean against your chest broad to read a book or watch a movie** _

_**On a peaceful afternoon, When the sun is dazzling, you become my own shadow** _

She felt protected and loved by him. InuYasha was his shelter; The only person to whom she fully surrender. He was her angel, when the rest of the world would say otherwise.

Kagome wanted to stay there forever. The time could stop, and she did not mind; All she wanted was to be kept there in his embrace, where she was safe. His eyes closed, and she caressed his arms, feeling that he was really there. In response, he rested his chin on his right shoulder.

**Like big and beautiful wings, always stick behind me**

**The ordinary Became me an angel in your arms**

When everything seemed perfect, she felt like she was levitating. Actually she barely realized she was being carried by Inuyasha. Carefully, he started jumping between trees, taking it to a place in the forest outside the village.

They were flying, flying above the trees. The sun was his guide, the heavens sent them lots, and the winds sang to them.

**_I hope I can put you on and fly around the sky_ **

**_Then if I get tired, I can fall asleep under you, always_ **

**_You cover my heart_ **

As she watched the beautiful scenery of the afternoon, Kagome rested in Inuyasha's arms, no word was said, but all those actions spoke for themselves.

While floating through the trees, Kagome rested quietly. Inuyasha's arms were more comfortable than her own bed: cozy, warm and protective.

For a few seconds, a question haunted Kagome's head. Where was he taking her? They were already a considerable distance from the village. But wherever he went, Kagome trust Inuyasha, and she was sure that everything would be fine.

Minutes later, they were in an area in front of a lake. Kagome had never seen that place. Maybe that was a secret hideaway that Inuyasha knew.

The place gave them a beautiful view. The sun reflected in the waters of the lake, passing a light show. Kagome's eyes were filled with excitement to see the sight. Inuyasha then stopped in front of the nearest tree and sat down, bringing Kagome with him.

Kagome gently grabbed Inuyasha's hands and pressed against her.

\- Kagome, I... - He whispered, but could not finish speaking, he was too shy to say anything.

Kagome was expecting this kind of attitude on his part. She only smiled.

\- I... Love... You...

_**The low voice in my ear is melting sweetly me** _

_**Should I turn around right now? My heart is pounding so much, I can not look at you** _

Her heart accelerated again. Everything seemed like a dream. Both there together, in a place reserved only for them.

\- I love... You too... - she whispered.

She was so comfortable in her lap... She could spend the rest of the day there, at his side. Because she knew he be there by your side.

The skies were witnessing the love they felt for each other, and how Kagome felt protected, because Inuyasha covered your heart.

_**I hope I can put you on and fly around the sky** _

_**Then if I get tired, I can fall asleep under you, always** _

_**Please cover my heart** _


End file.
